Fly
by Coral Compassion
Summary: After the death of cherished Karo Higurashi, ten adults and seven teens form a friendship nobody would have expected. Relationships are formed, lies unveiled, and secrets of past told. Little do they know, they're in for the ride of their lives...REPOSTED


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

I've posted this once before but i noticed some errors. Please R&R, it means a lot to me. My friend and I are putting a lot into this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Redemption Song

_Kazu Cemetery 2:01 PM _

The white lilies floated in the air as the priest's words blended in with the cries of mourners. Lilies clenched in her hand, she moved forward and placed them down on the casket. Right then it seemed as if time stopped, the supposedly lenient daughter was now at the foot of her mother's grave, her hands clenched at her sides, her eyes dull and cold.

"She was a great woman..." the priests words faded in her mind

-0-0-0-0-0- _Onigumo Mansion 2:01 PM_

"No!" she screamed as he stalked up the stairs after her running form, "STOP!"

"You can't run from me."

Tears flew from her eyes as she ran, trying desperately to find a place to hide. His footsteps began to get louder and louder but didn't overpower the rapid beat of her heart. Her fingers fumbled to find her keys as he neared her with a smug smile, a horrid one that always frightened her.

"Looking for these darling?" he asked as he held up a pair of keys

-0-0-0-0-0- _Mizuna Residence 2:01 PM_

"What are you doing?!" he shouted as she packed her bag furiously

"Leaving," she said bravely

"You're not going anywhere bitch."

His rough hand grabbed her delicate one and twisted it roughly causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and surprise. Feeling her back connect roughly with the ground she bit back a cry, knowing it would satisfy him.

"Yes I am," she rasped and began to get back up

A heavy boot collided with her stomach causing her to fall back down but surprisingly, it didn't discourage her. The familiar feeling of nauseating pain filled her stomach and she knew if she didn't get out soon she was in trouble.

-0-0-0-0-0- _Sozyoi Residence 2:01 PM_

"Honey is something wrong?" he asked softly

"I'm fine," she said monotonously, taking her food plate from his hands

"You sure?"

He knew it was hopeless but he would always try. She scoffed and shook her head as she slammed her plate down on the table.

"I'm fine!" she shouted

There it was, that spark of anger that always seemed to emit from deep within her; the only emotion she ever showed.

She looked away from him, "Can we just eat dinner please?"

-0-0-0-0-0- _Takashi Manor 2:01 PM_

He looked up at his fathers words, "What?"

"I'm retiring."

His face lit up, "Are you serious?"

"Yes son. You're finally going to be able to run the corporation with your brother."

Suddenly his mood darkened, "Right...Are you sure they'd be tolerant with a hanyou as their new boss?"

"What?"

He laughed cynically, "They couldn't deal with me even coming to visit you during the day. What makes you think they'd follow a dirty half-breed?"

-0-0-0-0-0- _Shikon College Dorm-104 2:01 PM_

"What the hell?!" he yelled as a vase came flying past his left ear

"What the hell is right!" she yelled as she reached for another solid object to throw, "When were you going to tell me?!"

He stopped cold, "Wha- What?"

"When were you going to tell me about the accident?! And why aren't you there?! Its today isn't it?!" she yelled as she threw a card at him

"What were you doing snooping around my stuff?!" he asked dangerously as he stood

"Looking for the reason why you're so distant lately! What?! Are you going to yell at me for worrying about you now?!"

"This is none of your business!"

"The hell it is! You think I didn't love her?! Huh?! Why couldn't you tell me?!"

"She was my mother!"

"Then why aren't you there?" she asked her voice cracking

-0-0-0-0-0- _Taijiya Residence 2:01 PM_

She picked up the phone and dialed the number for a fifth time that day. Again it rang continuously until it went to voice mail.

"Hey! It's, uh, your sister again. You there? I'm worried about you. You never seem to be home, ya know? Call me little bro! Okay...bye."

As she placed the receiver down, she looked around the apartment. Loneliness filled the empty apartment, and her stomach. Standing up, she walked to the coat rack to grab her coat before leaving and heading to Karo's funeral.

-0-0-0-0-0- _Kagura Apartments 2:01 PM_

"Hey, your sister is calling again," she said into the cell phone

"Alright, I'll call her back later," his gruff voice came from the other end

"Right, just like the last hundred times you said that," she muttered

"What was that babe?"

"Nothing. Just call her and give my condolences to Karo's family."

"Sure thing babe."

She sighed as she hung up the phone and looked around the house. Letting her head fall into her hands, she glanced over at the pictures of him and his sister on the coffee table.

"Why did you abandon her?"

As if on cue, her own conscience answered her,_ 'For you...its your fault she's alone...'_

-0-0-0-0-0- _Kitsune-Neko vehicle 2:01 PM_

Silence filled the car as he drove down the rode and passed a red light. She glanced over at him and said monotonously, "You ran a red light..."

"I don't care."

Turning to look out a window she inaudibly sighed before closing her eyes.

"Thats how it happened you know?" she asked in a whisper

Tears clouded his eyes, "I know..."

-0-0-0-0-0- _Chi Street-Takashi Manor 2:01 PM_

As he ran through the streets, he glanced behind him. The black van followed close behind him making him run even faster.

"How'd he find me?!" he asked himself as he pushed past another person

His legs pumped faster as he neared the mansion, turning a corner, it finally came into view. He sighed with relief but knew he still wasn't safe yet. As the guards spotted him, they moved aside and opened the gate.

"Secure the gates behind me!" he yelled as he ran past the men

"Yes sir," their loud voices boomed

Finally he reached the door and swung it open before heading to the kitchen. The 43 year old woman turned to face him with a sad expression gracing her youthful features.

"He's after you again isn't he?"

-0-0-0-0-0- _Onigumo Mansion 2:03 PM_

"Oh God no," she cried to herself as he neared her

He smiled, "Yes Kikyou, there's nowhere to run this time."

"Please Naraku don't!" she yelled as she threw up her arms to block off the sickly deafening blows gracing her soft, pale body

-0-0-0-0-0- _Mizuna Residence 2:03 PM_

Her vision was becoming hazy as another blow landed in her stomach, "Stop."

He laughed and kicked her yet again. Spotting a knife not too far away from her, she reached out and grasped it. Once again her body was assaulted by his fists, she growled and in blind fury, swung the hand that held the knife. He yelled as it sliced open his cheek and stumbled back. She got to her feet with great effort and held the knife out in front of her.

"You stay away from me you sick bastard," she said smugly and grabbed her bags

"You're never going to be safe Rin, ever," he said angrily, "I'll always find you."

She simply shook her head, running outside, and into her car with one thing in mind, _'Karo's funeral.'_

-0-0-0-0-0- _Sozyoi Residence 2:03 PM_

He sighed and slammed down the serving spoon in his hand, "No Ayame! Talk to me!"

"Leave me the hell alone Kouga!" she yelled back at him, "Its none of your concern!"

"Ayame," he said softly and walked towards her, pushing the collar of her shirt down slightly, revealing his mate mark, "Now, tell me again its none of my concern."

"That doesn't mean a thing," she bit out and pushed his hand away before sitting down at the dinner table

Kouga growled as he grabbed his coat, heading towards the door. Ayame looked up at him in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your concern," he growled as he slammed the door behind him

-0-0-0-0-0- _Takashi Manor 2:03 PM_

"InuYasha..." InuTaisho trailed

"Exactly," he said bitterly, "Speechless now aren't we Father?"

"That's ridiculous InuYasha!"

InuYasha scoffed, "Right!"

"You're being idiotic," he sighed

He rolled his eyes, "Jeez...thanks Dad!"

"I swear your mind stopped developing after age 4."

"Now you sound like Sesshomaru! Speaking of the ice prince, where is he?"

"At Karo's funeral," InuTaisho said softly

InuYasha froze, "We should be there too..."

-0-0-0-0-0- _Shikon College Dorm-104 2:03 PM_

"Hmm Souta? Why aren't you there?"

"Hitomi..." Souta breathed

Hitomi sighed and collapsed on the couch, "You should be there... Why aren't you there? Why aren't you with your sister?"

Souta wiped his mouth with his hand and collapsed beside her, "Because I can't bear to look my sister in the eye..."

She looked over at him, "What?"

"After my father died, she was just... gone. Then at his funeral, she finally lost it. She stayed after the memorial for hours; I had to drag her home. It wasn't that hard anyway, she hadn't eaten in a few days..."

"Oh..."

"I wish I can be there for her but I just can't watch her destroy herself like that..."

"Its not too late, we can go now. Please Souta!"

He sniffled and nodded before standing up and reaching out his hand to her.

-0-0-0-0-0- _Kazu Cemetery 2:12 PM_

She walked into the graveyard, instantly spotting the memorial. Walking faster, she was soon near the front, standing next to a few colleagues. The December chill nipped at her bones, causing her to wrap her coat closely around her and shiver. She glanced over at Karo's daughter and bit her lip.

"Sango..." came a familiar gruff voice from behind her

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him, "Kohaku?"

Kohaku smiled and wrapped his strong arms around his older sister. Sango sighed happily and snuggled into the warmth of her now taller younger sibling. She looked back at Karo's daughter and saw her staring at them. Suddenly she smiled and looked away.

Kohaku's phone vibrated and he stepped away from the crowd, "Hello?"

"Kohaku?"

"Kina, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I just wanted to know if you found your sister."

"Yeah I did, let me get back to her alright?"

"Of course, bye."

"Bye babe."

He hung up the phone and walked back to his sister with a small grin on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0- _Kazu Cemetery 2:13 PM_

He parked the car, opening his door before getting out of the car as she followed suit. They glanced at each other and she smiled sadly.

"You sure you're ready for this Shippo?" she asked softly

"Yeah I'm sure."

She looked doubtful and he forced a smile, "I'm sure Kirara."

Kirara nodded and took his arm before they walked to the memorial.

-0-0-0-0-0- _Kazu Cemetery 2:13 PM_

_(Flashback -Takashi Residence 2:02 PM-)_

"_Izayoi..." he said softly_

"_He did, didn't he Miroku?"_

"_Yeah, he did..."_

_Izayoi sighed before shaking her head, "Lets go before InuTaisho and InuYasha leave us behind."_

_Miroku nodded and followed her into the living room._

_(End of Flashback)_

Miroku stood at the funeral, hands tucked into his pockets, face cold and emotionless. All of which were unlike him. His breath created small smoke puffs in front of him, making him want to stop breathing all together. His beautiful violet eyes traveled to the small woman beside him who was staring at the Higurashi daughter intently.

-0-0-0-0-0-_ Kazu Cemetery 2:14 PM_

She smiled back at the two reunited siblings, one she recognized as a kid that had come to see her mother for help. As she spotted a silver-haired man who she recognized as InuTaisho's son, she smiled at him. However, his face stayed as cold and stony as ever. Looking back at her mother's grave, she felt tears prick at her eyes but refused to let them fall.

_'Where is he?'_

"He isn't coming," she whispered to herself

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to see a tall silver haired youkai. He looked down at her and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

She looked around and found that most people were leaving except for a choice few. Shaking her head, she bent down and grabbed a fistful of dirt, sprinkling it on her mothers grave.

"Not yet..."

He nodded, "Then I'll stay."

"Thank you..."

He nodded yet again and shoved his hands in his pockets. She looked around and found the siblings from earlier, a woman in an over sized hoodie, InuYasha, InuTaisho and his wife Izayoi, a man with short hair but pulled into a small rat's tail, a man she recognized as Shippo and his girlfriend Kirara, Kikyou and last but not least Kouga.

_'Probably the only people who truly cared about my mother...'_

"Sis," his voice called to her and for a moment she thought she was dreaming

She turned and laid eyes on her eighteen year old brother. He stepped forward with his girlfriend at his side with a smile on her face.

"Sou- Souta?"

Souta smiled at her, "Hey."

Tears clouded her eyes, "Souta!"

He was taken back at she threw her arms around his neck in a desperate hug. Finally, he fell out of his stupor and held her back.

"I've missed you!" she cried

"I've missed you too."

"I love you Souta."

"I love you too...Kagome."

* * *

It might not be all that good at the moment but trust me, its gets a lot a lot a lot better. Please review!

Ja Ne

Coral


End file.
